


第一初恋

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo
Kudos: 3





	第一初恋

「真爱从天而降」

1.

金泰亨从网咖跑出来的时候已经十点半了。  
一溜小跑跑回学校后墙，金泰亨三下两下就翻了上去，骑在上面轻轻松松跳下去。  
金硕珍正在监控死角的围墙底下蹲着偷偷抽烟，就被从天而降一个人压趴下，刚抽了一半的烟戳到了自己的手掌心。  
“草草草好烫！”金硕珍被烫的嗷一下掀开自己身上的人，把烟甩了两米远。  
金硕珍吹吹自己的掌心，被烫的眼泪汪汪的。  
他怒瞪那个坐地上的翻墙人。  
“我靠你有病啊？翻墙不会先看看周围有没有人啊？直愣愣往下砸砸傻了你负责吗？”  
金泰亨刚被人掀下来时候屁股硌着了一块石头，疼的正在使劲儿揉，听到人倒打一耙的质问金泰亨都气笑了。  
“谁知道大半夜还有人躲在这啊？在这偷摸抽烟抽的忘我还怪我？”  
金硕珍仗着这边没有灯看不清脸，使劲踹了金泰亨的小腿肚一脚，跑了。  
金泰亨刚想站起来，被一脚又踹回地上，手被一个方形牌硌了一下。  
“别让我知道你是谁。”金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔站起来，捡起那个方形牌。  
应该是刚才那人的姓名牌。金泰亨捏着牌揉着自己屁股。小样，姓名牌在我这还愁找不到你？  
金泰亨偷偷摸摸回了宿舍，借着走廊的灯才算看清手里的牌子。  
高二十班，金硕珍。  
金泰亨挑了挑眉。  
有意思了。

2.

J中是市重点，长得好看的学习好的一抓一大把。  
但是被全校人认可的风云人物就两个。  
一个是高二十班的金硕珍，一个是新入学的高一六班金泰亨。  
前者靠着校庆晚会上一手流利的钢琴演奏和精致的外表还有常年霸榜第一的好成绩，后者靠着那张三百六十度无死角的帅脸和空中翻转的投篮技术。金硕珍是老师家长嘴里的别人家的孩子，穿着整齐的校服当着学生会主席，金泰亨是学生心里不羁的痞气代表，翘课打架样样不落成绩却不拖后腿。两人收着全校女生的情书，彼此对对方都有耳闻，很奇怪的就是不认识甚至没见过面。  
金泰亨收拾好自己躺在床上，手里把玩着金硕珍的姓名牌。  
谁能想到校服衬衫扣子一颗不解开的学生会长，会在监控死角偷偷蹲着抽烟呢？  
金硕珍散了自己身上的烟味回了寝室才发现自己姓名牌掉了，应该是被人压趴下时候掉的。他暗暗祈祷不会被人看见，尤其是那个被他踹了一脚的学生。  
第二天中午午休时候金硕珍悄悄来到了围墙底下，撅着找自己的姓名牌。  
金泰亨就倚在树上，看那人半弯着腰，用脚尖在地上踢来踢去，白色的板鞋上覆了一层土。  
“找姓名牌吗。”金硕珍被吓了一跳，抬头往树那边看。  
金泰亨心底吹了个口哨。传言金硕珍长得很好看，但他一直觉得学习好的的除了四眼怪就是四眼怪。  
没想到对面这人，双眼蕴了两汪月光，白白净净的小脸，因为惊吓稍稍张开的嘴唇，软软肉肉的，像水蜜桃。  
金硕珍看见自己的姓名牌被拽在人手里，有点熟悉的声音让他知道就是昨天把他压摔的那个人。金硕珍看到了他胸前的姓名牌。  
高一六班，金泰亨。领带歪歪扭扭的系着，衬衫扣子第一颗没扣，倚着树看着他，脸上带着邪笑。  
“你还我。”金硕珍瞪着他。  
金泰亨没动，看看自己手里不属于自己的姓名牌。  
“想要吗？”  
“跟我谈恋爱啊，我就还你，怎么样？”

3.

“你说什么？”金硕珍听完金泰亨的话，都笑了。  
这人是不是有病啊？为了个姓名牌就谈恋爱？还是跟一个男生？  
金泰亨又重复了一遍，“我说，想要姓名牌，跟我谈恋爱。”  
金硕珍是真的觉得金泰亨有病。补办姓名牌不是个大事，他只是懒得去而且也怕金泰亨出去说，现在他连一句多余的话都不想跟他说，转身就往回走。  
“怎么，我们金主席不敢么？”  
金硕珍转过来，真的是无语了：“我为什么要为了一个姓名牌就跟你谈恋爱？我之前跟你认识么？你喜欢我么？追我了么？激将法对我没用。”  
金泰亨把姓名牌抛起又接住。  
“或许为了刺激，真的不试一试？”  
“比抽烟还要离经叛道，你心底不蠢蠢欲动吗我的金主席。”  
也许是那根逆反神经被挑拨动，金硕珍扬了扬下巴。  
“好啊，从现在起，你是我男朋友。”

4.

结果金硕珍还是没能拿回自己的姓名牌。  
金泰亨听见他答应了，把自己姓名牌摘下来，把金硕珍姓名牌别上去，然后抓起金硕珍的手，在白净的修长指尖啄了一口。  
金硕珍被电的一激灵，却撤不回自己的手，任人摊开掌心，把不属于自己的姓名牌放到自己手中。  
“不是说好跟你谈恋爱姓名牌还我吗？”金硕珍自己都不知道自己红的像苹果，好像在头上要冒蒸汽。  
“给你盖个章，证明是我的人呢，男朋友。”金泰亨捏了捏人的指肚，调戏够了转身回教室。  
剩金硕珍一个人站在那，感受自己指尖还没散去的另一个人的指尖的温度。  
回教室时候朴智旻眼尖的看见金硕珍姓名牌不见了。“我们金主席姓名牌去哪了？丢了？”金硕珍下意识捏捏裤袋里的金泰亨的姓名牌，异物感提醒他多了个男朋友的事实。  
“没，明天去补一个。”  
下午课间操的时候，学生会是要查各班学生的出勤率的，通常是班长在前面报人数，学生会再查一下人数顺便看看有没有不合格的服装。  
高一六班的班长查好了人数在自己的老位置站好，被人拍了拍肩膀，回头一看，是自己班里那位小魔王。  
“借我站会儿，学生会查完还你。”班长小碎步倒退回自己班队伍，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。平时站在最后面散散漫漫的人怎么突然转了性要在学生会面前晃？而且他要是没看错……  
金硕珍查到五班的时候，没想到下一个等着自己的会是自己刚确认不到三小时的男朋友，校服穿的还是很不规矩，衬衫一角在外面露着，领带拽开也不系回去，双手插兜右腿为重心站着，又痞又帅，金硕珍清楚的听到身后自己的小委员花痴的小声惊叫。  
朴智旻是知道金泰亨的，六班的风纪分每周都因为这位丢个一两分，看见学生会就躲的人怎么一反常态站在班级最前面了？他狐疑的上下扫视金泰亨，目光路过姓名牌又转回来。  
高二十班金硕珍？嗯？  
朴智旻没忍住。“金泰亨，你从哪里捡到的阿珍姓名牌，还别在你自己校服上，还回来戴你自己的。”  
金泰亨没理他，看着金硕珍本来该有姓名牌的位子空空荡荡。  
他挑挑眉，在朴智旻戒备的目光中走过去，把自己胸前的姓名牌摘下，亲手给金硕珍别上。  
然后手就覆上了金硕珍的大腿。  
“喂！”金硕珍惊了，被金泰亨的大胆惊到。朴智旻站在旁边张大了嘴，后面所有学生会成员都没了声响。金泰亨摸到自己的姓名牌，手伸进裤袋里掏出来给自己戴好。  
“放学在你班门口等我哦珍珍，带你去约会。”  
金硕珍仿佛听见了八卦爆炸开来的声响，像是新年桥上放的烟花。

5.

“所以你为了一个姓名牌就答应跟金泰亨谈恋爱了？”朴智旻被这种异于常人的操作震惊了，一不小心没有控制音量，会议室那头窃窃私语的小委员们全都噤了声。  
“你再大声点全学校都知道了。”金硕珍揉揉眉头。  
“我说哥你要是喜欢男的你也是找个省心的，那可是金泰亨啊！”  
金硕珍无意识的想起金泰亨轻吻自己指尖的模样，轻轻撵了撵。  
“……金泰亨怎么了。”  
朴智旻神情激动掏出手机，三两下翻到学校内部论坛给他看，手机屏都要戳到金硕珍眼皮底下，“你看看，课间操时候好多高一小崽子都看见他给你戴姓名牌，现在全是你俩的讨论贴，cp大楼都盖好几千层了！我们金主席不鸣则已一鸣惊人啊！早恋还搞了学校另一风云人物，是真的厉害了我的哥。”  
“……无聊。”金硕珍收拾收拾站起来离开会议室。  
“喂你干嘛去啊！”  
金硕珍抱好手里的书。“回教室，金泰亨说放学后要跟我约会。”

6.

金硕珍出了会议室却没回教室，偷偷躲到走廊尽头的杂物间抽了根烟，然后在厕所散了身上的烟味才往教室走。  
放学已经快半个小时了，金硕珍回到自己班级教室时，金泰亨正靠着回廊的墙，校服外套被搭在肩上，心不在焉的抠手指，自己班同学磨磨蹭蹭装作不经意，三三两两聚在周围悄悄八卦。  
“喂，走了。”金硕珍经过金泰亨进教室，半步没停留。金泰亨跟着他进教室，顶着好多人探视的目光斜倚着桌子，看着金硕珍收拾书包。  
“你是没骨头么，到哪里都要靠着。”金硕珍看不惯他没骨头的模样，没忍住呛了句。  
“靠着才能更好的看你啊，”金泰亨轻佻的吹了个口哨，接过金硕珍的书包。  
“走了，去约会。”  
金硕珍没想到金泰亨说要约会，选的场所是游乐场。  
工作日的游乐场游客很少，三三两两的。两个人买了票进了大门，金泰亨突然拿着不知道什么时候准备的毛绒绒的兔耳朵发箍，戴到了金硕珍的头上。  
“别，真的很可爱。”金泰亨抓住金硕珍想摘下来的手，“我也有，情侣来游乐场不就是需要点情侣信物么。”  
金泰亨拿出自己的，微微低头，示意金硕珍给他戴上。  
“你是真的很幼稚。”金硕珍的手擦过金泰亨的发顶，蓬松柔软。  
“你成熟不就够了吗。”金泰亨戴着发箍，整个人多了点平时没有的孩子气，朝着金硕珍露出一个四方嘴的笑。  
金硕珍清楚的听到自己的心跳停跳了一下，然后迅速跳动。

7.

两个人先去坐了云霄飞车，下来的时候金硕珍腿软的走不动路，金泰亨把人半搂着倚在身上，掺着坐在长椅上。  
“没想到我们金主席会怕云霄飞车。”金泰亨守着他，举着刚买的冰可乐，调笑他。  
金硕珍翻了个白眼，拿过冰可乐毫不客气的喝。觉得缓的差不多了，站起来抖抖腿。  
“走啊，继续。”  
两个人又去了鬼屋，去了体验馆，去激流勇进忘了穿雨衣被崩了一身的水，夏天的风打过来，吹起一阵凉意。  
“走吧，衣服都湿了。”金硕珍的头发都被弄湿了，滴滴答答落下来小水珠。  
“不啊，还有最后一站。”金泰亨拉过金硕珍的手，“走啦走啦。”  
金泰亨带金硕珍来到摩天轮脚下。金硕珍定了一下，被金泰亨一拽，踉踉跄跄上了一个座舱。  
座舱空间不大，两个人坐在同一面，身体贴着身体。金泰亨体贴的站起身，坐在了对面，换成膝盖相贴。  
金硕珍一抬眼就能看见金泰亨蕴满城市灯火的眸。他抬了眼又放下。  
“干嘛来坐摩天轮。”  
“珍珍不知道吗，摩天轮的传说。”  
就是知道才纳闷为什么要来坐啊。  
两个人就这么膝盖贴着膝盖，谁也不说话。金硕珍侧头看着高度渐渐攀升，马上就要到最高点了。  
金硕珍回头想说什么，金泰亨抬身迎了上来，吻住了他，双手撑在金硕珍两侧。  
摩天轮在最高点停顿了三秒。  
游乐场的烟花游园会开始了，盛放的烟火映出来的光照亮了最高点的座舱。  
金硕珍清楚的感觉到金泰亨贴着自己的唇在颤抖。  
摩天轮再次运行的时候，金泰亨撤了回去。金硕珍也没言语，座舱里的氛围暧昧又平静。  
金泰亨又掉过来跟他挤着，两个人大腿贴着大腿。金泰亨摸到了金硕珍的手，蛮横的打开与他十指交缠。金硕珍扭头看着外面的烟花，隐约透过玻璃看见自己晶亮的眼，和旁边少年注视他的模样。  
快结束的时候金泰亨转过来金硕珍的脸，把人压在座舱的角落接吻。这次蛮横的伸了舌头进去，不再浅尝辄止，肆意扫荡够才放开。  
两个人下了摩天轮还是没说话，一直拉着的手却谁也没撒开。  
金泰亨摇了摇两个人拉着的手。  
“你是我的啦。”

8.

两个人临近游乐场关闭才出来。  
路上已经没什么行人，偶尔有下夜课的学生骑着山地车飞速经过。金泰亨没放开金硕珍的手，金硕珍也没撤出来，十指交缠，带着些微的汗意。  
地铁已经没有了，两个人谁也不提打车回学校，就牵着手一直走。  
还是金硕珍打断了两人之间的暧昧氛围，摇摇一直拉着的手。  
“这么晚了，学校已经门禁了。还要翻墙进去么？”  
金泰亨想起两个人的初遇，笑了。  
“这次我在底下接住你，你砸我一下怎么样。”  
“皮什么，”金硕珍白了一眼他。  
“走吧，今天不回学校了。”  
“不回学校去哪。”  
“去能睡觉的地方。”

9.

酒店的前台目光怪异的扫过等着办程序的两个人。原因无他，两个外表出众的穿着全市最好高中校服的小帅哥，来……开房。  
金泰亨看着金硕珍跟前台说要一间双人房时候，悄悄红了的头发下的一截耳垂，恶趣味的凑过去说改成一间大床房。  
“金泰亨你……”  
“我怎么，”金泰亨的舌头顶顶左腮，表情恶劣痞气得很，“不敢么？”  
“你这样真的像小学一年级学生。”  
“小学一年级学生想跟你睡一张床。”  
前台拿过身份证的手都在颤抖，金硕珍果断决定开大床房，防止某人再说些有的没的给别人填闲聊。  
乘电梯时候，电梯里只有他们两个。两个人没有交流，金泰亨余光瞥到金硕珍用手指轻轻敲着裤线，是紧张的症状，面上却不显，看着逐层上升的显示屏，到了之后先迈了出去，金泰亨在后面慢慢跟着，品味着刚才灵动跳跃的指尖。  
金硕珍一进门放好书包就先去洗澡。酒店的设计很情趣，浴室玻璃是磨砂的，金泰亨一下倒在床上，侧过头就能看见金硕珍朦朦胧胧的剪影。  
他看着里面的人脱了校服外套，脱了衬衫，解开了腰带，看着里面的人隔着玻璃离他越来越近，然后拉上了里面的百叶帘。  
“啧。”金泰亨可惜于人的铜墙铁壁，头贴着玻璃开始玩手机。

10.

金硕珍给自己做了许久的心里建设，知道皮肤被热水冲的发红指肚有点泛皱，才穿着提供的浴袍裹的严严实实的出来了。换平时他宁愿什么都不穿也不会碰酒店提供的浴衣，今天站在那到头发都干了还是拿起来穿好。  
金泰亨倒是洗的很快。金硕珍听着耳边淅淅沥沥的水声压抑着自己胡思乱想的思绪和发热的耳朵根。他告诉自己忘记摩天轮上的一切就当是意外，可金泰亨唇上的柔软触感，十指交缠时微微黏湿的汗意好像还缠在他的指缝中他的唇上。  
听到金泰亨出来的动静金硕珍胡乱翻开刚才拿出来的课本，假装在背单词。金泰亨踢趿着拖鞋踏在地毯上，发出沉闷的声响，然后站在他身边。  
“真是好学生，还在学习。”金泰亨弯了腰把自己贴过来，洗完澡皮肤仿佛还蒸腾着热气，烤着金硕珍右耳。头发还在滴水，滴到了金硕珍的浴袍上，透出来凉了他的肩膀。  
“去吹头发，我要睡了。”金硕珍慌乱地合了书往床里侧挪动。  
“你不帮我吹么？”金泰亨语气是调笑的，内容也让金硕珍怒瞪了他一眼，却不知道自己那一眼含了多少风情。  
两个人并肩躺在床上，卫生间的灯没有关，光亮透过百叶帘的缝隙。酒店的床不算小，两个人躺下中间还能有放个枕头的距离。  
金硕珍躺着躺着就真的困了，迷迷糊糊间感觉自己的手被勾住，先是小指，轻轻柔柔的缠过来，然后是无名指中指，直至自己的手全部没入另一人的掌心，不属于自己的身体热度也离自己越来越近，金泰亨的胳膊贴上了他的。  
金硕珍一下就清醒了。  
金泰亨凑过来，鼻息打在右侧脖子上，痒痒的。  
“睡觉前不给男朋友一个晚安吻吗，珍珍？”

11.

金硕珍僵直着身体躺着，感官被无限制的放大。  
他感觉到金泰亨的鼻息爬过脖颈缓缓描过下颚线，擦过脸颊来到他鼻尖。  
下一秒就是贴上来的柔软唇瓣。  
不同于摩天轮上的两个吻，这个吻带着看不见的隐秘感，金泰亨侧身抱着他，手揽在他腰侧，轻柔但不容拒绝的撬开金硕珍本就不严实的牙关，带进来薄荷牙膏的清凉味道，另一只手悄悄垫到金硕珍身下，在腰侧扣住。  
金泰亨退出去的时候金硕珍已经被吻的有点缺氧。混混沌沌的没了思绪，在离开的舌头上无意识勾了一下。缠绵间金泰亨半个身子压在他身上，金硕珍整个人都在金泰亨怀里，勾着他的脖子，两个人贴的紧紧的。金硕珍明显感觉到一团莫名的灼热抵着自己。  
金硕珍很尴尬，把自己从金泰亨怀里拧成一个奇怪的姿势，努力避开那团灼热。金泰亨感觉到了他的躲避，整个人一挪完全趴在金硕珍身上。  
两个人在昏暗中对视，只能看见对方瞳孔里隐隐约约的一丝光。金硕珍率先别开脸去，鼻尖擦过金泰亨的，偷偷红了脸。  
金泰亨没忍住，喉咙里溢出一声哼笑，在寂静的空间勾出无限暧昧。  
“对着珍珍硬了呢，”金泰亨恶劣的顶了顶，“都怪珍珍太诱人了。”  
他把手下移，放到同样的一团隆起上。  
“看，珍珍也对我硬了呢。”  
金硕珍庆幸屋子里只有模模糊糊的卫生间的光，金泰亨看不见他的表情，仿佛下一秒就会在头顶冒出热蒸汽。  
“你快下去，该睡觉了！”金硕珍推推金泰亨，想拉开两个人的距离。金泰亨配合着向上抬身子，下半身却贴得更密。  
“我这样子睡不着啊，珍珍帮帮我好不好？”

12.

卫生间的换气扇没有关，呜呜啦啦的噪声透过阖着的门。  
金硕珍被金泰亨带着手，抚慰他站立的性器。  
金泰亨那里是粗长的，金硕珍没有青春期男生的那种重欲感，技术不是很过关，金泰亨一边把手伸进去揉他腰侧的软肉，一边吻着他锁骨，一下一下吸吮。  
然后金硕珍感觉到金泰亨的手伸进了自己的内裤，释放了翘起的性器。  
察觉到金硕珍的抗拒，金泰亨抬头吻住了人，吻的又快又急手下动作却轻轻柔柔，从顶部缓慢撸动到根部，再缓缓滑回来，虎口轻柔的刺激着，然后在铃口悄悄刮了一下，换来金硕珍一个激灵咬了金泰亨的舌尖。  
“嘶，”金泰亨撤出来，不满足的舔金硕珍的唇瓣。  
金硕珍被快感刺激的说不出话，没心思再去管金泰亨，手从金泰亨性器上跑掉，抓着浴袍的系带努力抑制自己的喘息。  
“舒服吗宝贝？”金泰亨借着光观察金硕珍迷离的眼，没忍住印了一个吻在眼角，手下动作没有丝毫停顿，撸动轻揉的快感一下一下冲击着金硕珍的理智，来不及喊停就射到金泰亨手里。  
金泰亨开了床头的灯，抽了几张纸擦干净手。金硕珍被灯刺的眯了眯眼，后知后觉的害了羞，掀起被子整个人缩进去瞬间出来，眼神飘飘忽忽。  
金泰亨没错过金硕珍的小动作，笑了笑摸下去想帮金硕珍清理。金硕珍拽住金泰亨。  
“你干嘛…”  
“帮你清理下啊，黏黏糊糊不难受吗？”  
“不用，”金硕珍顾不上害羞，夺过金泰亨手里的纸，“我自己来。”  
“好好好，你自己来，”金泰亨放任金硕珍的薄脸皮。  
“但是珍珍，”金泰亨等他收拾好，语气认真，“做事不能半途而废啊。”  
“我还硬着呢。”  
“你要善后啊。”

13.

金硕珍睁开眼睛，对上金泰亨笑着的脸。  
“醒了？”  
理智瞬间回笼，金硕珍意识到两个人裸裎相对，枕着金泰亨的手臂，手还搭在他的腰上。  
昨晚的记忆全部回笼。  
“傻了？”金泰亨突然凑近，鼻尖相抵来了个早安吻。  
金硕珍仿佛被烫到，手迅速脱离开金泰亨的腰，努力忘记昨天晚上的一切，坐起来胡乱捡起自己的衣服就往卫生间跑，还被裤子差点拌摔倒。  
“干嘛，我又不会吃了你，”红着一张脸害羞慌乱的金硕珍太可爱了，可爱的金泰亨想一把拽过来亲吻三天三夜。  
金硕珍刷牙时候金泰亨突然拉开门，校服上衣敞着怀斜倚着门框，裤腰带也没系露着内裤边，看金硕珍刷牙。  
然后趁着他漱口时候走进来，在后面突然抱紧他，下巴顶着肩膀。  
“怎么办啊，”金泰亨和金硕珍在镜子中对视，金硕珍受不了微红着脸移开视线，“抱你睡觉上瘾了，怎么解决？”  
“不怎么解决，”金硕珍的声音里没什么大起伏，仿佛被抱着咬耳朵的不是他，“你快收拾，要迟到了。”  
“那你亲我一下，”金泰亨把脸伸过来，贴紧金硕珍的脸，“然后带你吃小馄饨去上学。”  
“…”金硕珍快速拧头想亲一下脸颊，却被洞悉了他意图的金泰亨捉住嘴唇不放。  
宾馆的牙膏是绿茶薄荷味道，金泰亨的舌头清清凉凉。一吻毕金硕珍有些气息不稳，偷偷拽着金泰亨衣服的手被抓住十指紧扣。  
“真好，你只会对我脸红。”

14.

“阿珍？阿珍！”  
“别晃了，晕，”金硕珍回过神，抓住朴智旻来回晃动的手。  
“你怎么回事啊一直在走神，上课时候也是，我刚才叫你好几声了，”朴智旻咬了一口小丸子被烫的直吸气。  
“没，想点事情。”  
“想什么啊？想你男朋友吗？”朴智旻笑的贼兮兮，用手肘怼怼他，”哎哎哎，你和金泰亨怎么勾搭上的，都不告诉我，太不够意思了吧！”  
“没怎么，”金硕珍摇摇头，“你吃吧我出去转转。”  
“喂一会儿还开会呢！阿珍！”  
金硕珍倚着后院围墙，点了一支烟。  
“怎么又躲在这抽烟，”刚吸了一口的烟被人夺了去，在墙上撵了撵熄了火。是金泰亨。  
“去教室找你，说你不在，一猜就是躲在这。”  
“找我干嘛。”  
“没事就不能找我男朋友了吗？而且这不就抓到你又抽烟。”  
金泰亨掏出来一根可乐味棒棒糖，拆了包装塞到金硕珍嘴里。  
独有的可乐气泡和甜味瞬间在嘴巴里蔓延开来，盖住了烟草干涩的味道。  
“以后我就来这抓你，抽烟一次罚你一次。”  
“罚我什么？”金硕珍啵的一下拔出来棒棒糖，嘴巴红润润的。金泰亨心痒痒没忍住，压上去交换了可乐味道的吻。  
“那就罚你为男朋友手动服务一次…哎哎哎别踢！谋杀亲夫啊！”  
天色正好。

fin.

番外

金泰亨刚入学时候金硕珍是见过他的。  
但是不知道他叫金泰亨。  
因为什么开始抽烟的早就忘记了，烟瘾不大，烦躁了抽一根，躲在监控死角，抬头思考人生。  
就是那么遇见的。听见脚步声金硕珍以为是哪个老师经过，吓得左右乱跑也没想好躲在哪里不会被发现，听着脚步声越来越近，金硕珍顾不上脏，一屁股坐在地上，衣服反穿拉至鼻子下方，靠着墙假装睡着。  
越来越近，越来越近。  
“这哪位神仙来这睡觉，还挺有闲情逸致。”  
是个学生。这个地方是金硕珍考察好久的地方，人少没监控，非常适合干些违规的事情。  
然后金硕珍感觉到，那人往旁边走了走，撑着围墙翻过去。  
金硕珍借着角度睁开了眼，以为那人走了，却是坐在墙上低头看他，看见他睁了眼睛。  
金硕珍记得那天的阳光，那天影子的角度，和男生逆着光角度刁钻也挡不住帅气的脸。  
他说：“兄dei，都一样，别说破啊！”  
金硕珍清楚地听见自己的心跳声，一下一下。  
从此后金硕珍蹲在了这个围墙角，想有一天还能再看见他。  
然后他就摔在了他身上。

号外  
[震惊！学生会会长金硕珍金主席和小魔王金泰亨竟然……]  
1l:哇这个标题，一下吸引了我的注意力，地理课都不听了  
2l:竟然怎么了？lz呢？？话说到一半别跑啊！  
lz:来了来了，刚才地中海来查课，手机差点被没收  
lz:我去！真是想不到，我们学校两大风云人物居然自产自销了！！！  
4l:？？？lz你的话我拆开每个字都认识，放一起我就不太理解了呢？？？  
5l:我靠啊啊啊啊啊我就知道会有人讨论！在好多同学面前给金主席戴姓名牌真是苏爆了啊啊啊啊啊！  
6l:我去？什么时候的事儿？  
7l:我们学校的妹子可能流出来的眼泪能让沙漠重获绿洲了吧  
lz:就是下午课间操！！查风纪时候，在六班队伍前面！五班六班七班都看见了！据说是金泰亨从自己身上摘下来的姓名牌戴到了我们主席身上！  
9l:……我当时在现场，多余的我就不说了……之后金泰亨还摸了学长的大腿，在兜里摸出自己的姓名牌戴上了……  
10l:…………吓得我停下了写数学的笔  
11l:……摸大腿……莫名19×……  
lz:而且！据知情人士透露，骚操作结束后我们金泰亨还跟主席说“放学在教室门口等我，带你去约会”  
13l:……  
14l:……  
15l:……风云人物是真的牛，谈恋爱就算了，一定要谈的惊世骇俗  
16l:啊啊啊啊啊我是六班的！中午我们小魔王从外面回来心情好像就非常不错，说实话姓名牌这东西不会有人盯着看我们就没发现，但是课间操时候他去找班长要位置！班长说他看见姓名牌是高二十班金硕珍！！  
17l:……互留对方姓名牌听起来像交换戒指？  
lz:……ls你真是个思维发散人才  
……  
……  
999l:号外号外！金主席从会议室准备走了！我们朴副主席问他去干嘛，主席回答说“回教室，要跟金泰亨约会”啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我发出土拨鼠尖叫啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
1000l:我靠我来晚了！我们金主席被摸完大腿之后整个人都僵住了！耳朵还红了！我的天啊我们主席居然也会害羞！！  
1001l:……我靠我觉得有点甜？  
1002l:呜呜呜呜呜虽然我失恋了但是我想说这两人真的好配啊呜呜呜呜呜……  
……  
[该贴因违规被管理员锁定，如需恢复请联系管理员]


End file.
